1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication and data handling satellites and, more particularly, to a photonic interconnect and photonic processing apparatus for communication and data handling satellites.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The exploding demand for global wireless communications, data gathering and signal processing is currently placing unprecedented requirements on the capabilities of communication and data handling satellites. These satellites include single platform communication systems which operate independently from other systems, multi-platform communication systems which employ many cross-linked satellites, and data handling systems which sense and monitor various parameters. This demand is dramatically increasing signal traffic which is leading to saturation of existing RF bands that have been allocated for the various communication functions. Such saturation is increasing the need to utilize new frequency bands at much higher frequencies.
As a result, future communication and data handling satellites will be required to process very wide bandwidths comprised of densely populated signals. Moreover, these satellites will need to provide frequency conversion capabilities to route signals through different allocated bands assigned by different international regulatory agencies. However, the use of current satellite RF signal interconnects and distribution systems has several disadvantages.
For example, existing communication and data handling satellites are RF coaxial cable driven. In other words, signals received and transmitted by the satellites, via its antenna, are interconnected and distributed throughout the satellite on coaxial cables. Coaxial cables are inherently large, bulky and heavy transmission mediums. Moreover, coaxial cables are designed to operate in a specific frequency band and are thus substantially band limited. Still further, coaxial cables tend to exhibit very high losses as the frequency increases.
The above-identified disadvantages associated with the use of coaxial cables is further amplified by its use in satellites. Specifically, the losses exhibited with coaxial cables require the satellite to have additional amplifiers which requires larger power supplies, which in turn requires more solar panels to supply the energy to the system. The weight and size of the satellite is also significantly increased because of these losses, as well as because of the size and weight of the coaxial cables. This increase in weight and size also ultimately increases launch costs of the satellite. Still further, since coaxial cables are bandwidth limited, a greater number of coaxial cables are required to handle various frequency bands the satellite may operate at. This causes the satellite to be less versatile at handling multiple frequency bands.
What is needed then is a photonic interconnect and photonic processing apparatus for communication and data handling satellites which does not suffer from the above mentioned disadvantages. This will, in turn, increase bandwidth capabilities; increase versatility; decrease weight and size of the satellite; decrease power consumption and need; decrease launch costs; and decrease the overall cost of communication and data handling satellites. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide such a photonic interconnect and photonic processing apparatus for communication and data handling satellites.